Sentinel's accident
by Soniccouples10
Summary: What happens when Cybertron's biggest jerk gets into a accident? Find out and read
1. Chapter 1: A Accident

**SC10: Hey Guys! OK I'm Having this story take place in the Crossover universe oh and Tom hope you don't mind if I use Solar as a bodyguard til this 'baby Sentinel' Story is over? cause I know I'm good as dead.**

**Solar: You're fualt for doing this story **

**Sentinel: OH SONICCOUPLES10!**

**SC10: EEP! Solar do Disclamer! *hides***

**Solar: *rolls eyes* Soniccouples10 Doesn't own me or any characters used except Milona,Fire Flower,Grounfist,Aqua Aura,SparkBlast & Kelly So enjoy the story! **

**...**

**'**AW COME ON! does the Elite Guard have to come here when I got friends visiting?!" Bumblebee a fifteen foot tall autobot said after he heard the Autobot Elite Guard was coming to earth and that ment the biggest jerk in the galexy-no the universe was coming also,Sentinel Prime .Man Bee could NOT stand that mech." Bumblebee behave they won't bother you,Alexandra,Michelangelo or Nosedive OK?" Optimus said with a face palm at his son's attitude"least you don't have to handle him while he's here so no complaining"

"Fine but he better not bother my friends"

"Like I would mess with some organics!" Sentinel said as the blue mech stormed upto them looking a little bit upset.

"Hey Bee you gonna watch TV with us or not dude?" a sea green 5'2 turtle wearing elbow and knee pads along with a belt that held nunchucks and a orange mask over his ocean blue eyes asked from the concrete couch in the werehouse the earthbound Bots called a scout just gave the older blue mech a quick glare then walked over to his friends to watch football.

**"**Oh and Optimus there are two bots that kept on bugging me to bringthem here to see you" the Elite mech groaned out pointing behind him at two mechs onewas white,red and green wearing a blast mask and had blue optics,wheeljack, and the mech next to him was Red and black abit thinner and had teal faceplates,Perceptor,.

" Wheeljack,Perceptor!" the young prime said walking over and pulling the two older mechs into a hug. "Hello Optimus it's nice to see you" Percy said as he and 'Jack hugged their charge back.

( In Sentinel's POV)

" I'll leave you three alone to catch up" I said two the three mechs in front of me who probably forgot I was even there." Oh you don't need to, Sentinel" Optimus started nervousness lacing his voice.I shook my helm a smirk appearing on my face cutting him off "Optimus you haven't seen mr explosive and mr sane mech for along seeing them alright sides I got some datapads to fill out and let two certain twin mechs out of the brig" I said grumbling at the last sentence before walking off I swear one of these cycles I was gonna murder Sunstreaker & Sideswipe . Jazz also that fragger read my what the organics of this Planet call a 'diary' RIGHT before we landed!.I sighed calming myself down alil before my eneger markings appeared and I get a BIG lecture from my leader and father figure Ultra Magnus about it...Yes I said Father figure that mech has practically raised me after my Carrier,Aqua Aura's offlining.

'I can't dwell on that now' I thought as I reashed the brig to let the two Gladiator/Elite mechs from their cell." alright you twin trouble makers we're on Earth and you can Now be with that human charge of yours" I sighed as I let Both Sunstreaker and his twin out " Thankyou sir" Sideswipe said smiling before dragging his yellow armored brother off obviously not wanting to miss a astrosecond with the intake trouble be told I liked this planet but I HATE the spiders THAT is the only thing I really hate about this planet. Sighing I headed towards my quarters but not before I stopped at the lab Wheeljack and Perceptor used for the trip here.

" I wonder what they were working on in here" I wondered outloud as I looked around the room at all the inventions and chemicals. "Sentinel" I heard a ghostly voice say from behind me,I spun around and saw nothing but accidently bumped the shelf holding a weird looking object "Slag" I go to catch it but miss then comes pain and darkness..

( Nosedive's POV)

" Dude what was that!?" I shouted as a explosion was heard from outside my buddy Bee's base. " It came from the ship outside" Mikey said as Optimus,Ratchet and my bro Wildwing went to the explosion site."Isn't The Leader of Cybertron on there?" I asked holding the space between my eyes my peach colored feather puffing alil as anxiety hit me. " He's right there" Solar neko said pointing to a Blue and white mech that looked REALLY worried,sometimes I think the dark haired neko had a six sense on some stuff. " Hey What is Ratchet holding?" Alex asked as we watched from the couch the old red and white cybertronian run in with something in his arms running to the medbay.

" OK I'm now Curious" Mikey said as the ninja mutant jumped off the couch as Me,Bee,Alex,Solar and Bee followed him to the medbay. When we got there Mikey and Solar ninja jumped onto the 'med berth' as it's called while Alex poofed herself up..Bee gave mea lift and all five of us looked at a really tiny Robotic Baby?." Will you four step away from the sparkling?" Ratchet said Whoa when did we start walking towards the 'Sparkling'? " Sorry Ratchet but who's is it?" Alex asked looking at armor was blue with a few grey and orange in some places and had two sets of small rods on the sides of it's head.

" That's Sentinel actually" the old mech said WAY to bluntly for confort we all heard a 'CLANK' I just knew be blew a circuit " Dumbass" Solar mumbled looking over the edge of the berth and at the yellow mech outcold as me,Mikey and Alex were just looking aw struck at the blue cybertronian baby that USE to be a Full grown mech a few minutes ago!

" AWWWW He'S SO CUTE!"


	2. chapter 2: Sentinel?

" You think a baby version of the biggest jerk in the universe is Cute WHY?!" Mikey asked Alex as the brunette girl just looked ready to hug the sparkling to death. " He can't be that bad" the wizard said walking closely to Sentinel putting a blanket over him when she saw him start shivering. "I heard stories from Bumblbee that he's the biggest jerk besides Starscream he ever met" Solar said before taking a smoke of his cigarette and breathing the smoke out.

"Bee always exaggerates" the teenager said dismissing her friends' words Honestly does it matter what he did as a ADULT?,yeesh he could be different when he was a kid ya know.

*Chirp* a sound of chirps haulted Alex's mental rant as Sentinel started waking up and noticed everyone looking at him which scared him who were these strangers?! where was his mom? .Being so confused and scared the sparkling started crying REALLY LOUDLY "OW! Geez Cybertronians are loud!" Nosedive said covering his ears along with everyone except Ratchet who picked up the blue sparkling rocking him and was he humming? calming sentinel down." Wow Doc bot you are a pro" Bumblebee said from his spot on the floor the crying was loud enough to wake the dead'I hope no ghost show up' the minitbot thought standing up.

" I'm a medic I'm trained to handle Sparklings and younglings plus he's just confused...Sentinel do you remember us?" the old mech asked looking at the sparkling in his arms who looked up at him with big confused optics...Nope he didn't remember them not surprised since Sentinel was now the cybertronian equivalent of a one yearold. "Aww Can I hold him Ratchet? Please? please?" Alex asked normally she wasn't like this but come on the kid was cute.

"We'll see..Oh pit his girlfriend is gonna lose it when she finds out her Boyfriend is now a sparkling." the old medic said with a sigh before heading out of the medbay an into the main area of their base where everyone was at and a when Ratchet got close Fire Flower a Red and purple femme three inches shorter the Bumblebee walked over."Ratchet is that Sentinel? is he OK and does he remember us?" she asked worry filling her voice. Solar jumped onto the femmes shoulder his not lit cigarette hanging from his mouth" to do it in order of your questions 'mother hen.' Yes that's Sentinel,Yes he's OK as you can see and No he doesn't remember us" the neko said in a dead pan tone.

" Aww That's SP?! Mech 'eh looks cute let me hold him" Jazz said as the black and white ninja mech picked the sparkling up from Ratchet's grip. "Hey Sentinel wow you're a small sparkling" he said throwing Sentinel into the air and catching him earning a giggle.

" THAT'S SMALL!?" Nosedive asked pointing to the now giggling mechling."Yeah to us..Wonder if he was a pre mature sparkling?" Jazz wondered outloud as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with their charge Kelly a human eleven yearold with brown hair,eyes, tan tinted skin wearing a green T-shirt ,blue jeaned shorts plus with tennis shoes and also had two pink twin stripes on her cheeks directly under her eyes."What makes you say he's premature? Heck how can you tell?" she asked from Sunny's shoulder looking at the mech turned sparkling in Jazz's arms.

"ah just have a hunch" the visored mech said holding Sentinel close as the young one yawned and fell into recharge."Can we be keeping him this way?" The Jettwins asked looking at their team leader They liked this not yelling Sentinel then the old one. "No Wheeljack and Perceptor will be finding away to return Sentinel back to his normal self" Ultra magnus said sternly in a tone no one in the room would want to argue with.

" yes sir" all the elite mechs said nodding at their leader's words.

(Ultra Magnus' POV)

I sighed at the info of my son being turned into a Sparkling and at all the times!...OK I haven't told anyone this but. Sentinel's true father has been spotted awhile back so Iordered a come to earth mission hoping to keep the prime safe..but now that he's a sparkling my worries increased Hey I got the right to worry That creep killed his own wife out of jealousy . After Aqua Aura's death I was appointed In her Will-Gee thanks aqua- as to watch over her son if anything happened to her..I gladly excepted.

"Ultra Magnus you OK?" a voice asked ripping me out of my thoughts I look towards the voice and see's it is one of Michelangelo's older brothers Rapheal I think his name was"Yes I'm fine I'm just thinking is all nothing Major" I said as professional as I can for some reason I felt alot of optics on me .looking around I noticed I was right Wheeljack,Ratchet,Perceptor and Optimus were looking at me with a look that said 'What are you hiding?' I better tell them but I pray that I can still dodge a wrench from Ratchet the Hatchet Oh the memories of eons ago sent a shiver through me.

**...**

**Me: OH MY GOSH THIS CHAPTER WAS MURDER TO DO! *says in exhuation***

**Solar: That and Sentinel chasing you isn't helping**

**Me: *shoots him a glare* Yes thankyou for reminding me Solar ..I'm glad Prowl knocked him out using Ratchet's EMP generator *points to a out cold Sentinel* **

**Solar: Don't you got disclaimer to do? *points to the readers***

**Me:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Only the OCs except Solar Neko who belongs to YakkoWarner44! Bye!**


End file.
